hallmark_channel_the_heart_of_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Little House Years
Story On Thanksgiving Day in 1882, the Ingalls and the Kendalls gather together in the Ingalls' little house in Walnut Grove for dinner. After dinner, Laura goes through her remembrance book and reminisces about the family's past journeys, hardships and funny moments, including the move to Walnut Grove, the loss of their first crop, the deaths of Grandma Laura Colby Ingalls and Bunny the horse, and the evil schemes of Nellie Oleson. This is a three hour special clip movie that is part of the Little House on the Prairie TV series. Casts * Michael Landon as Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle as Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert as Laura Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson as Mary Ingalls * Sidney Greenbush & Lindsay Greenbush as Carrie Ingalls(alternating scenes) * Brenda Turnbaugh & Wendi Turnbaugh as Grace Ingalls(alternating scenes) * Matthew Laborteaux as Albert Ingalls * Linwood Boomer as Adam Kendall * Richard Bull as Nels Oleson (archived footage) * Katherine MacGregor as Harriet Oleson (archived footage) * Alison Arngrim as Nellie Oleson (archived footage) * Jonathan Gilbert as Willie Oleson (archived footage) * Karl Swenson as Lars Hanson (archived footage) * Kevin Hagen As Dr. Hiram Baker (archived footage) * Ramon Bieri as Liam O'Neill (archived footage) * Ernest Borgnine As Jonathan (archived footage) * Arthur Hill as Lansford Ingalls (archived footage) * Rick Hurst as Jacob Jacobsen (archived footage) * Don Knight as Jack Peters (archived footage) * Mark Lenard as Peter Ingalls (archived footage) * Hersha Parady as Eliza Ann Ingalls (archived footage) * Jan Sterling as Laura Colby Ingalls (archived footage) * Bonnie Bartlett as Grace Snider Edwards (archived footage) * Eve Brent as Elna Jacobsen (archived footage) * Walter Brooke as Sandler (archived footage) * William Cort as Dr. Mayo (archived footage) * Victor French as Isaiah Edwards (archived footage) * Ted Gehring as Ebenezer Sprague (archived footage) * Robert Gibbons as Clerk (archived footage) * Dabbs Greer as Rev. Robert Alden (archived footage) * Shane Sinutko as Jonah (archive footage) * Charlotte Stewart as Eva Beadle-Simms (archive footage) * Shawna Landon As Young girl in the library (uncredited) Trivia * Major Goof: When Laura narrates the scene where she loses her cross necklace in Season 1's The Lord is My Shepherd, she mentions that she didn't notice until hours later that it was missing. In the actual episode from Season 1, however, Laura knew immediately when the cross slipped off her neck and went down the river. Makes you wonder what the writers were thinking. * Goof: At the beginning of this episode, Laura has a remembrance book, and it is shown that she wrote the words "We go today" when her family left the Big Woods of Wisconsin in the pilot movie. First of all, Laura didn't have a remembrance book back then, because in the pilot, she said "If I had a remembrance book" a few times. Secondly, Laura didn't know how to write until Miss Beadle taught her in Walnut Grove. Notes # This three-part episode is not included on the Season 6 DVD set much to the anger and disappointment of many fans. # This episode was not included on the Season 6 DVD set. # This three-part episode was not included on the Season 6 DVD set. Quotes * Charles: Pa spent the long winter with us. In those months together, my Pa and I had to really talk to each other for the first time. I know that may sound strange, but sometimes parents and children don't really know each other. Oh, they love each other, all right, but knowing and loving are two different things. At the end of that winter, I knew my Pa and loved him all the more. I hoped he'd stay forever, but spring came, and he said he had to journey home. Nobody wanted him to go, especially Laura, because she loved him so. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Little House on the Prairie Characters Category:Little House on the Prairie Male Characters Category:Little House on the Prairie Female Characters Category:Ingalls Family Category:Oleson Family Category:Kendall Family